Equestria and The Grox
by TheDarkNightmarePrincess
Summary: Commander Gren was a respected Commander throughout the Grox army. He destroyed many empires and erased many lives from the galaxy. He could handle every problem he faced... But now he's in a land of ponies. Rated M for violence and death and such. (May not be updated very often)
1. Chapter 1: Mission Incomplete

Sorry for not posting an update for my other fic, but I got this idea while playing Spore. - Commander Gren walked over to the engine. He was heading towards planet Kivq to destroy the last remnants of the Yriln empire. They Yriln were deformed cockroach like creatures. Gren chuckled as he remembered the last Yriln he encountered. "The mutated wretch didn't even last five seconds." He chuckled more. The engine started, a red light turning on. He quickly left the engine room. He watched the sky grow darker than it already was, the planet they were on had very little atmosphere. He grinned as the coordinates were set. They were already a few thousand parsecs away from the planet they were just on. Suddenly, there was a crash, and the windows cracked. The communications turned on, showing a strange blue rabbit like creature.

"Surrender or die, we have weapons!" The creature's voice was very squeaky. Gren laughed.

"What are you going to do? Hug us to death?" The other Grox in the room joined in laughter.

"No. We're going to launch you into a black hole with half your ship missing!" The creature hissed. Gren's eye slowly widened as he looked out the window, seeing a large group of blue ships charging black lasers. Gren growled angrily as half of the ship was sliced away by the lasers.

"So you can slice our ship. So what! You're not going to survive!" The rabbit laughed at Gren's remark.

"Just wait for it. Look behind you." Gren turned around, his eye widening even more. There was a massive purple and blue black hole a few yards away.

"No... you couldn't have moved this ship to a black hole... There aren't any for 47 parsecs!" The rabbit just laughed. Gren growled as he got sucked into the black hole. Strangely, unlike before, there was a large flash of light as Gren entered the event horizon. When the light was gone, so was the Commander.

-Part Two of Chapter 1-

Gren opened his eyes. He knew something was wrong as soon as he realized he had TWO eyes. He looked at himself, finding that instead of metal on his body he had wool. A Wool sweater. He realized he didn't even have hands, nor any cybernetic implants. Gren then realized what he was laying on. "Grass!?" He jumped, wondering how he hasn't combusted yet. "How the heck am I alive..." His eyes widened. "What if i'm actually dead, and this is just where spirits go.." He quickly shook his head.

"You're not dead." Gren jumped, someone had been standing there the entire time. He turned around and saw a horse like creature with lavender fur, purple mane, a horn and a set of wings. Gren's eyes twitched as he realized that was a pony, as the old stories about Earth's past had told. The pony smiled. "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle." Gren's eyes twitched even more, and he passed out onto the soft grass.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrogance is Problematic

yay chapter 2 - Gren opened his eyes, he was getting used to having two of them. He found he wasn't on the grass anymore, but on a soft pillow. He growled as he rubbed his eyes with his hooves. He never liked soft things. He looked around, already missing the smell of his ship. In the corner of his eye, he saw a purple dragon stacking books. He raised his eyebrow, and cleared his throat. The dragon jumped and looked at him. "Oh you're awake! I'll go get Twilight!"

Gren rolled his eyes as the dragon ran off. He started poking a small pebble on the floor as the pony, Twilight, walked into the room. "How're you feeling?" Gren sighed at her question.

"I'm feeling like I want to leave." He glared at Twilight, Twilight sighed, moving her mane from her eyes. "You can't leave, I still have to make sure you're not sick or anything."

Gren growled angrily at her statement. "If I still had my ship i'd blast you and this planet into space dust!" Twilight tilted her head to the right in confusion.

"..Ship? Like a boat?" She levitated a cup of tea over to Gren, and Gren knocked it down.

"A space ship that's what!" Twilight's eyes widened, and she left the room. Gren growled angrily and face-hoofed. "This species isn't even CLOSE to being advanced-" There was a flash of green light from the other room.

Twilight ran back into the room. "Okay, i'm getting Princess Celestia to come here and talk to you and find out who you are, because you OBVIOUSLY wouldn't tell me." There was a knock at the door, and Celestia walked in. "Wow that was fast." Gren glared at the Princess.

Celestia looked him over curiously. "What is your name?" Gren growled, since he obviously had to tell.

"I am Commander Gren of the Grox Empire. You are lucky I didn't have any weapons or your entire planet would be wiped out." Gren smirked at the Princesses' shock at his statement. Celestia sighed as Gren continued boasting. "Further more, you should understand that I, and the rest of my kind, do NOT LIKE OTHER SPECIES. We've wiped millions upon billions of species from the galaxy, even when they begged for mercy. I alone have destroyed about one hundred species." Twilight's jaw dropped and her eye twitched as she imagined him killing poor creatures.

Gren laughed, but was interrupted by Celestia. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Hurting others, killing others. While you stay here, you'll be watched constantly. Try and harm anypony, and you will be swiftly punished. You will be staying with Twilight for the time being."

Gren's eye twitched as he realized what he got himself into.


	3. Chapter 3: Phone Home

* is translated from Grox language. Twilight and the others can't understand shit. _8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_ Gren sighed as he plopped his head on the pillow. Earlier he had to meet a group of females, and they were absolutely annoying. He sighed as he rolled over under the covers. Gren licked the lollipop that Pinkie Pie gave him. It was good, but he couldn't fully enjoy himself with Celestia watching him constantly. His eyes widened as he realized he was a prisoner, yet he didn't even get his one call. He jolted out of bed and ran into Twilight's room. "

If i'm staying here can i AT-LEAST try to contact my kind?" Twilight's eyes widened as she realized she hadn't even tried to contact them.

"Sure, let's try." Twilight lifted up a phone, she made it herself. She used a spell on it, apparently making it more powerful.

"Try this, it might work." Gren lifted the phone to his ear, and dialed the coordinates to the Grox home-world. He cleared his throat.

"*Hello? This is Commander Gren.*" The Grox on the other line gasped.

"*Commander, we all thought you were dead!*" Gren chuckled.

"*I'm being held hostage, my implants are gone due to this strange universe. Open a black hole, and go through. You'll most likely land on this planet. Send as many troops as you can, and bring weapons. A lot of them. We're going to wipe this species out.*" The other Grox grunted in agreement. Gren hung up the phone and grinned. "I'm going to go get a snack." Twilight raised her eyebrow as Gren walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the Spore-verse:

Grox troops scrambled, they were readying their weapons and black hole generators to go to Equestria. They trusted their number 1 Commander, he hasn't failed them yet. They opened the black hole, and sent every single troop in. Races around the universe reveled in the peace and quiet, believing the Grox had finally decided to stop the wars and fighting.


	4. Chapter 4: Bang

Gren trotted back and forth in the mid-morning sun. They should have been here by now. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and over 50 thousand armored ponies that looked just like Gren, but with different manes, appeared. Gren grinned. "Hello, everyone. By now the Princess of this land has already seen you, so no need for hiding or anything like that. Did you bring me a few weapons too?" The grox-pony in the front nodded and handed Gren a large dark purple and grey blaster. "Excellent. Now, it's time for battle. I'll lead you all to our first target, the putrid city of Ponyville." They began the march toward Ponyville.

* * *

The citizens of Ponyville were in a panic, the ground would not stop shaking, and there was a large cloud of dust heading their way. The cloud finally got close enough for further inspection. Twilight peered close at the front of the cloud and gasped. Gren was leading an army of ponies that looked just like him, and they were all armed with strange devices. Gren grinned, and raised his weapon. He aimed it straight at Twilight.

"Sweet dreams, Twi."

There was a bright flash of light, and Twilight fell. Twilight held a hoof to the wound, realizing she was going to die. Her eyes filled with tears, as Spike repeatedly tell her that it was going to be okay. "Spike... i'm sorry.." She closed her eyes, finding she could not keep them open any longer. She exhaled for one last time, and she was gone. More and more ponies fell as the warriors fired their blasters. Gren laughed as he and the others shot down more and more ponies he loathed.

The Grox weren't ones to sit back and let their buttons be pushed, and the ponies had slammed their hooves on every button there was.

Gren realized there was someone watching him. He turned, and saw a blue unicorn with wings and a mane like space. She was very shocked at what he saw. He shot at her, even getting rid of all of his ammo.

His eyes widened as her image wavered, and dissapeared.

There was a bright flash of light, and then nothing.


End file.
